Nissim
|} Nissim ist ein in Israel geborener Afrikanischer Elefantenbulle, der im englischen Knowsley Safari Park in der Nähe von Liverpool lebte. Nissim wurde am 01.12.1994 im Zoo Ramat Gan bei Tel Aviv geboren. Sein Vater ist der dortige Afrikanerzuchtbulle Yossi, der seit einigen Jahren einzeln gehalten wird, nachdem er bereits 24 Kälber gezeugt hatte. Nissims Mutter ist die aus Tansania stammende Kuh Norris +, die sieben von diesen 24 Kälbern geboren hat und bei der Geburt des jüngsten Kalbes 2008 gestorben ist. Brüder von Nissim sind die in Frankreich in zwei verschiedenen Zoos lebenden Niko und Akili, der in Poznań lebende Ninio sowie der junge Noah, geboren 2005, der wie Ninio eine Weile im Zoo Sóstó in Ungarn gelebt hat und jetzt auf den Kanarischen Inseln weilt. Ein älterer Bruder namens Nipple ist 1999 mit neun Jahren in einem ukrainischen Zoo gestorben. Mit knapp vier Jahren wurde Nissim zusammen mit seiner Halbschwester Beauty +, einer Tochter von Yossi und dessen Mutter Bahati, an den Knowsley Safari Park in England abgegeben. Beauty war damals gerade zwei Jahre alt. Die beide Afrikaner aus Israel trafen in Knowsley am 23.11.1998 ein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt lebte neben einer größeren Gruppe von Elefantenkühen auch der Bulle Kruger + in Knowsley, der damals ein Alter von etwa vierzehn Jahren hatte und einige Jahre später auch die ersten Kälber im Safaripark zeugte, die 2003 geboren wurden (Ashanti und Nala). Beauty, Nissims Halbschwester, wurde 2004 wegen massiven Beinproblemen eingeschläfert. Kruger + wurde im Oktober 2006 an den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park abgegeben, wo er auf Nissims Halbschwester Issa + und deren Mutter Lara + traf. Mit der Abgabe wurden potentielle Kämpfe zwischen Kruger + und dem heranwachsenden Nissim umgangen, der in seine Fußstapfen treten sollte. Bei seinen ersten Deckversuchen holte er sich zunächst eine Abfuhr, die ihn ein großes Stück seines linken Stoßzahnes kostete. Der Bruch erforderte den Einsatz eines erfahrenen Zahnarztes. Die Behandlung fand unter Narkose statt und verlief gut. Dennoch hat der junge Bulle bisher noch keine Kuh erfolgreich gedeckt und hat anscheinend noch keine Dominanz über die Kühe entwickeln können, obwohl er schon einige Musth-Perioden hinter sich hat und auch schon einige Deckversuche, etwa bei der Kuh Shaba, gemacht hat. Die Zuchterwartungen sind vor allem auch deshalb so hoch, weil nach Ashanti und Nala kein weiteres Elefantenkalb in Knowsley heranwachsen konnte. Anscheinend hat Nissim auch einige Stereotypien entwickelt, die den Safaripark dazu gebracht haben, Beschäftigung für die Elefanten zu suchen. Nissim ist am 19.06.2014 im Knowsley Safari Park verstorben. Da er nicht mehr aufstehen konnte, entschieden die Veterinäre, ihn zu euthanasieren. Dieser ganz unerwartete Tod ist ein herber Verlust für die Arterhaltungszucht afrikanischer Elefanten in Europa. (Es war geplant, Nissim nach Wraxall, in die Noah's Ark Zoo Farm, auch "Elephant Eden" genannt umzuplatzieren. Die Bullenanlage im Knowsley Safari Park sollte umgebaut werden und der junge Bulle sollte während dieser Umbauarbeiten der älteren Kuh Buta +, die zuvor auch im Knowsley Park lebte, Gesellschaft leisten und auch im geschützten Kontakt weitertrainiert werden, da er Stereotypien zeigte. Sein unerwarteter Tod kam dem leider zuvor.) Weblinks *Elephant Information, Vorstellung der Elefanten in Knowsley auf der Parkhomepage www.knowsleysafariexperience.co.uk. *Knowsley Safari Park-Any Questions? » Knowlsey Safari Park, Diskussion auch um Knowsleys Elefanten auf www.zoochat.com. *Now open wide, please . . . dentist’s mammoth task, Bericht zum Zahnarzteinsatz bei Nissim auf www.liverpooldailypost.co.uk. *Elephant Update, Elefantennachrichten in den Parknews 2008 auf www.knowsleysafariexperience.co.uk. *Trunk Tales 2008, Elefantennachrichten in den Parknews 2009 auf www.knowsleysafariexperience.co.uk. *The 'daddy' packs his trunk; Godfather is made an offer he can't refuse. Artikel zum Weggang Krugers und den Zuchthoffnungen auf Nissim auf www.thefreelibrarby.com. *African Elephant (Loxodonta africana), Foto von Nissim auf www.redbubble.com. *Knowsley Safari is saddened to announce that Nissim, our 19-year-old Bull Elephant has died, Mitteilung des Safariparks auf www.knowsleysafariexperience.co.uk. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Ramat Gan Kategorie:Knowsley Safaripark Kategorie:Verstorben